Savin' Me
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Songfic: Savin' Me - Nickelback. Based off an RP I'm in, but you can easily follow along! Written by Sevvie. I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.


**[Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees I'm crawlin', oh, I reach for you.]**

Scorpius leaned against the wall of Azkaban, trying his best not to lean on his leg, which he was positive was broken. 'Damned Aurors, won't even check, just chug me in here?' he thought to himself angrily, sighing as he fiddled with the shackles he had on his hands. He knew if he could just get his hands free he could easily use a wandless healing spell, just to heal his leg to where the bone would be in place. He gave up on trying, falling to his side so his broken leg was resting atop his other, wincing in pain and biting his lip to not cry out. He felt a tear slowly cascading down his cheek, what he would do to see Rose again, her smile would make this bearable, but he knew he had lost her forever.

**[Well I'm terrified of these four walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in, and all I need is you.]**

He winced as he saw the door at the end of the hall open and the light shine in. It wasn't pitch black in Azkaban, there were very small windows, but it was dark enough where if a bright light is shined in your face you would wince from the pain. He listened as he heard murmurs of people talking, but he couldn't understand them. He leaned his head on the cold floor, closing his eyes and listening to the water drip. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming towards his cell, he closed his eyes slightly to see if he could see shoes or anything, almost jumping up when he did see them and they stopped right in front of his cell. He knew it wasn't an order for a Dementor's kiss as he still awaited trial, which was in a week and a half. He pushed himself up to sitting position and lifted his arms, wiping his eyes out to the best of his ability to clear his vision, throwing his head up and smiling when he heard the cell opening and then who else but… Severus Snape stepping inside. His smile turned to a frown.

**[Come please, I'm callin'. And oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.]**

He leaned his head back against the cold wall, staring up at his godfather, waiting for him to begin yelling or beating the living hell out of him, he knew the Auror would let him too. He blinked when he saw the dark bags under Severus' eyes, his eyes slowly dropping down to the silver hand, biting his bottom lip. He regretted letting Fred go that far, cutting off Severus' limb, let alone his wand arm, but he did, so he figured anything Severus threw at him, he deserved. He closed his eyes and began to drift, trying to think about when things were good for him, good between himself and Severus, good between himself and Rose, before Egypt, before they even graduated. He began trying his best to remember the first days in which he began dating her.

**[Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be.]**

Scorpius glared down at the letter in his hand as he stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. He was looking for… he wasn't sure what he was looking for, just walking to blow off some steam. He knew it was way past curfew, but this letter it… it irked him, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't sit still. He thought telling his family about his girlfriend would be for the best, but of course his father, Draco Malfoy, just /had/ to say 'The daughter of the Mudblood?' and in a Howler no less! Everyone in Slytherin was laughing at him. He took a seat against the wall, pushing the paper into his robe and pulling out a picture. He smiled as he remembered the day it was taken, Rose hunched over him hugging him and smiling, he was preoccupied in his drawing, they had a water fight that day, and it was the first day they kissed. He knew it sounded stupid, but he was fourteen, and in love, with a Weasley, Rose Weasley. He held the picture close to him, closing his eyes; he would've slept there that night if Severus hadn't placed his hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. He glared up at his godfather, not saying anything. His godfather said nothing as well, just signaled for him to follow, and followed he did, though he wasn't sure why, he should've just sat there all night, ignoring everyone.

**[And say it for you, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me.]**

He knew what Severus was, he was a Death Eater, and he knew him and his Father thought alike. Scorpius wanted nothing more than to make his father proud, as well as his godfather, but why did they have to make it so difficult? He stepped into Severus' chambers and took the seat Severus had appointed him too, which was on the couch. He frowned at the fire before taking the glass of… he sniffed it and quirked his eyebrow as he smelled it was firewhiskey. He looked up at his godfather who ushered him to drink on. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose up when he felt the burning down his throat. "I heard about the Howler" Severus had said as he took a seat in an armchair.

**[Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you.]**

They were both quiet for a while, Scorpius not knowing how to respond. 'Of course he heard it, you dolt, he's head of Slytherin, there isn't a damn thing that happens that he doesn't know about!' he thought to himself, stealing a glance at Severus, trying to read his expression, but he couldn't as normal, Severus wore a neutral face, it just made Scorpius frown more. 'He disapproves. You know damn well he does, he hates the Weasley's like he hates the Potter's, they're all idiotic Gryffindors,' he thought, swearing he said the last part in his Uncle Sev's voice. He looked down at his firewhiskey glass, thinking back on the day he had, he'd spent it with Rose in the library. He had been dating her for no more than a month and his grades were already improving. He gave a smile when he remembered Rose placing a kiss on his cheek and then making fun of him for blushing like a mad-man.

**[These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth store, and oh I scream for you.]**

Severus apparently let him go wild with his thoughts as he never interrupted them. Scorpius snapped back into reality, looking up with a confused look. 'Why isn't he yelling at?' he thought to himself, watching as Severus opened his mouth then closed it. 'Ah, here it comes! He's going to yell, disapprove, and tell you you're an idiot! A blood-traitoring idiot! You should just kill yourself if you're going to waste that pure-blood you were born with!' he thought to himself, playing the yelling out in his head. He started to sweat a bit, wanting to scream up and ask 'What! Am I not good enough for you to talk to me now!', however, what Severus said just made him more confused.

"A Weasley, huh?" he asked, giving a cackle.

**[Come please, I'm callin'. And all I need is you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.]**

Scorpius stared with a shock expression. Severus Snape, git of Hogwarts was laughing. He rolled the glass in his hand, taking a gulp of it and wincing at the burning he wasn't used too. "Yup, a bloody Weasley…" Scorpius had replied, turning his gaze back to the fire. He was still expecting a yelling, just figured Severus would toy with him a bit.

"Draco tells me you're interested in the regrouping of the Death Eaters…" Severus said as he too took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"Yup…" Scorpius replied. He wasn't sure what else to say; maybe this could mark off the fact that he was dating a Weasley? He had only hoped.

Severus was quiet for quite a bit, out of the corner of Scorpius' eyes he could see Severus shaking his head. "Over my dead body…" he said which shocked Scorpius into another world.

**[Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be.]**

"Excuse me?" Scorpius had finally asked in an angry tone.

"You heard me, boy," Severus replied.

Scorpius stood up, throwing his glass of Firewhiskey at the wall. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled.

"Watch your tone," Severus said.

"Fuck you!" Scorpius said, clenching his fists.

"No, fuck you! Now sit down!" Severus yelled as he to stood up and towered over Scorpius, whom for a boy was short for his age, he admitted it. Scorpius stared up at his godfather, deciding it best to back down, so he reclaimed his seat, throwing his arms over his chest in a pouting manner. "Now, explain to me why you think I have a problem?"

"Because…" Scorpius paused. He needed to get this out, and he was glad Severus had asked. "Because you do. You and Father… I-I try my best… I swear I do… but nothing I do is going to make you proud of me… Even if I do become a Death Eater like you and Father, I'll always be a blood-traitoring lover. Why? Why aren't you two proud of me? Even if I break up with Rose, you two will just continue to push me."

"There are many things wrong with that, like for one I'm very proud of you," Severus said as he got down on one knee to be eye-level with Scorpius.

Scorpius blinked, "But… I'm dating a Weasley, I'm… in love with a Weasley…"

Severus… he chuckled; he actually chuckled and ruffled my hair, "A Weasley who would not appreciate having a Death Eater boyfriend…"

**[And say it for you, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me.]**

"You're not mad," Scorpius said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. His godfather wasn't mad. "But you hate the Weasley's."

"It takes a lot for me to hate someone, Scorpius. I don't hate any of the Weasley's. I think the one you're dating is the best out of the lot as well. I've seen your grades going up, she's good for you," Severus explained.

"But… you hate the Weasley's," he repeated, still a bit confused. He always /thought/ Sev hated the Weasley's, now here he was saying he didn't. He bit his bottom lip, then frowning as he remembered the Death Eater comment. "I have to make Father proud…"

"No, no you don't. You will live /your/ own life, Scorpius. Yours. You do not need his approval; you don't need him to be proud of you. Understand me? You're just like him in every possible way; luckily you haven't gotten the racist from him that he got from his father, your grand-father," Severus said, standing up and taking a seat on the couch next to Scorpius.

"But… Grandma Cissa, Grandpa, Mom, Dad… they all want me to… I have to follow in the family ste-" Scorpius began but was interrupted by Severus.

"- You don't. All you need to do is to think about what makes you happy, which is apparently Rose Weasley, correct?" Severus asked. Scorpius nodded his head. "Now you tell me, is she worth going against your Fathers' wishes?"

Scorpius thought for a minute, eventually nodding his head once again. "Yes. She is…"

**[And all I need is you, come please, I'm callin'. And oh, I scream for you. Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'. ]**

Scorpius smiled, "She's worth it! She is!" he repeated over and over again, looking at Severus who was smiling back.

"Your damn right she's worth it, and you won't be messing this up by doing something as idiotic as joining a group which you don't even believe in their beliefs, right?" Severus asked.

Scorpius frowned, "Because their beliefs are against my relationship with Rose?"

Severus thought for a moment then nodded, "That and many other reasons you don't want to be involved in this, Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded his head once again.

When Severus pushed him out of his chambers telling him to go to bed after their talk, he nodded his head and slowly walked through the dungeons towards the Slytherin common-room. He was smiling, thinking about their talk, his Father; he didn't need his approval, or his pride. He had Severus', who might as well be his Father. He stopped at the Slytherin common-room and decided he needed to see Rose. He turned on his heel and ran straight to the Gryffindor common-room.

**[Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be.]**

When he arrived at the portrait, he ignored her glares and began pounding on the door. It took hardly a minute before a very angry looking fifth year opened the door. "I need to speak with Rose Weasley!" he yelled, crossing his arms and daring him to say no.

The boy sighed and closed the door, and then Scorpius began to pace. When Rose stepped out, she yawned and rubbed at her eyes, glaring at him, "What? I was sleeping, Scorp-" she was interrupted by him pulling her into a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away, "That couldn't wait for tomorrow?" she asked.

He shook his head and hugged her close, laying his head on her shoulder. "Thank you…" he whispered to her. She tilted her head in confusion, hugging him back.

"Thank you for what, Scorpy?" she asked.

He just chuckled and shook his head, "Saving me."

**[And say it for you, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin' me.]**

He snapped back into reality as he looked up and saw Severus still staring him down. Here he was hardly eleven years later and breaking everything he was taught. He sat on the floor of Azkaban, a dark mark on his arm, burning like hell, and Severus whom had gotten rid of his dark mark with a very complex potion he had created glaring down at him. "What did I tell you?" he asked in a whispered tone. Scorpius refused to reply, he didn't want to say it. He loved Rose to this very day more than ever, and here he was doing something as stupid as sitting in Azkaban under crimes against the Ministry. He winced, snapping back into view at Severus murmuring a spell on his leg to push the bone back into place and healing it enough for him to walk without much trouble. "Get up."

**[And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me.]**

He was hauled up, Severus supporting his weight as they walked out of the cell and out of Azkaban. He never wanted to return to that place. He also didn't ask how Severus had gotten him out, he already knew how, the same way Albus had gotten Severus out, possibly with Albus' help as well. He hopped with Severus to the exit so they stood on the shore of the very small island Azkaban stood on. He closed his eyes when he felt the whirl of apparition overcome him. He knew it was dangerous, but he did, he passed out before they hit the ground outside of Hogwarts.

**[Say it if it's worth saving me…]**

When he awoke, it must've been several hours later. He was laying in Severus' bed, bandaged up and being stared at by Severus who sat in an armchair next to the bed. "Morning."

Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but found his mouth was very dry. He watched Severus pull out a napkin that was damp with water and place it inside his mouth. He closed his lips over it and sucked on the water, pushing himself to sit up and pulling it out when his mouth wasn't dry anymore. "Morning…"

They sat in silence for a long amount of time, Severus staring at him with those onyx eyes. He almost broke down and cried, just almost, he would have if Severus didn't say anything, luckily he did- "Is she worth it, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"

Scorpius' body stiffened at the words and he began to think, she was worth it, she was worth it ten-fold. He still loved her; he would do anything to get her back, /anything/. He nodded his head, "She's still worth it…"

Severus checked the clock on the side of the bed then stood up, opening up his floo channel and holding the powder out to Scorpius, "Then you better go tell her that, boy."

Scorpius couldn't grin larger without breaking his jaw. He jumped up from the bed and found he was in Sev's clothes, which he just almost fit and he found he was in no pain, which he was thankful for. He ran over and grabbed some floo, walking into the fireplace and turning back to Severus. "Thanks… for everything…" he said, Severus gave a faint smile and nodded. He threw the powder down and called out the name of /his/ and Rose's house, when he stepped out of the fireplace, he looked around and smiled as everything was still in place. Now he needed to find her, thank her once again, then tell her she was everything to him, because it's true, she was. He looked down at his arm and wondered if she would be still a bit upset, well of course she'd be upset, but the dark mark would possibly make it worse. When he rolled his sleeve up he widened his eyes, Sev had made the potion and the dark mark was gone. He smiled and put down his sleeve, looking around the house and then shooting his gaze up at the roof as he heard something coming from the fall upstairs, he gave a small chuckle and ran upstairs like a mad-man, "Rose Malfoy!" he yelled as he busted into their room and gathered a very surprised Rose into his arms. He held her despite her angry struggles against him, murmuring over and over 'Thank you', eventually she stopped and awkwardly hugged him back, he then knew everything would be fine, it was take time, but everything would go back to how it was, perfect.


End file.
